Definitions
by starlitnocturne
Summary: A night of fun for Raieya forces her to confront her feelings about a certain knight. Also features Lancelot. Takes place between s3 and s4, follows "Coming to Camelot." Part of the Raieya series. (see profile for full story list in order)
1. An Evening at the Tavern

After dinner, Raieya watched the crowd closely as she performed. The past couple days had been too monotonous for her and she wanted something new. She had been in Camelot for a couple months now and had yet to find out just what the other knights of Camelot had to offer. Her eyes scanned the crowd and came to rest on Sir Leon. Of the knights close to Gwaine, he was the one she knew the least. They had gotten off to a bit of rocky start before he finally came to accept her. He even practiced with her a little, though it was not often they did. Leon, she knew, was close to the prince and essentially his second in command. In fact, she found it a bit strange that he had remained in Camelot while Gwaine and the others had ridden out on a patrol. However, perhaps that could work out in her favor.  
Once the entertainment for the evening was through, Raieya hurried to catch up to Leon.

"Hey, Leon," she said, tapping his arm.

"Raieya," he replied.

"I was wondering," Raieya began. "Are you free for the rest of the evening?"

Leon nodded in response.

"I believe so," he said. "Do you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking of going down to the tavern," she replied. "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Let me get out of my chainmail," said Leon with a smile. "Then I'd be glad to."

"I must put away my lute," added Raieya. "I'll meet up with you shortly."

They headed off to their chambers then to get ready.

* * *

The door closed behind them as Leon brought Raieya into his chambers. Their time at the tavern had been more successful than she could've hoped. They'd talked about their childhood and talked extensively about weapons. Leon seemed to have a vast knowledge on all things relating to the sword or bow. All the while they'd drank and found themselves gravitating closer to each other. Raieya had always thought Leon was attractive and wondered what he would be like in bed.

Raieya drew away from Leon's kiss, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She slowly slid her hands down his chest as she stepped back from him, her eyes locked on his. Leon watched her, entranced, as she effortlessly untied the laces of her dress and slid it off. Smiling seductively, Raieya reached up and slowly slid her shift off of her shoulders, then let it drop to the ground.

"Raieyana," breathed Leon, smiling appreciatively.

Raieya smirked, gingerly stepping over the clothing at her feet and closing the distance between them.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a deep kiss, parting his lips with her tongue. Leon tugged her closer, his hands exploring the bare skin of her back. When at last they parted, Raieya's hands travelled down to his belt. She unbuckled it with skilled fingers, a mischievous look dancing in her blue eyes. Moving back just slightly, she shoved his pants down, exposing his erection. Raieya looked up at Leon, smiling coyly. Then grabbing the hem of his shirt, she tugged it upwards and off. He drew her close, kissing her briefly then tracing her jaw and neck with his tongue. Raieya moaned, letting her head fall back. Leon continued his path, stopping at her breasts. He sucked each one, his teeth grazing her nipples.

"Oh, Leon," she gasped.

Her hands trailed down his chest to his cock, gently squeezing the shaft. Leon let out a low groan as she slowly began to stroke him. Raieya smirked, sinking down to her knees. She took him into her mouth as much as she could, teasing him with her tongue.

"Raieya," he moaned.

He gripped her shoulders as she sucked his head, lightly grazing him with her teeth.

"Raieya. Bed," he demanded, his hands digging in to her shoulders.

With a playful smile, she grabbed his wrists, pushing him off of her shoulders and then pulling herself up. Not releasing her hold on him, she shoved him toward the bed. When they reached the edge Raieya released his hands and pushed against his chest, forcing him onto his back. Leon scooted back and she climbed up with him, draping a leg over him as she positioned herself above him. She smirked, grabbing his cock and aligning it with herself. Slowly she lowered herself onto him. Once he was almost completely inside her, she leaned down, pressing her hands against his chest for balance. Leon brought his hands up, fondling her breasts as she began to move. Raieya moaned as she moved, enjoying being in complete control. Suddenly she changed her pattern, moving her hips side to side. Leon groaned, shifting slightly and pinching her nipples. Raieya changed direction again, swinging her hips in a circular motion. Leon grabbed her hips and began to thrust with a groan. Raieya pushed harder against his chest, crying out with pleasure. Reaching her climax, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders as her orgasm washed over her. Leon moaned and tightened his hold on her hips. He thrust into her hard and fast a couple of times, then came with a loud groan.  
Once their breathing began to slow, Raieya rose and slipped him out of her. She collapsed onto the bed beside him resting her head on his chest and draping a leg over his. Leon wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

"Mmm, Leon," she crooned, reaching over and touching his chest. "That was good."

"Yes," agreed Leon, smiling down at her. "I didn't know you were so skilled."

Raieya laughed. "I used to travel. There are many things you can learn on the road."

"Hmm," said Leon.

They lay together in silence for awhile, resting a bit.

Raieya raised up a bit, massaging his chest. Leon gave a contented sigh and began to rub her back in return. Raieya worked slowly, tracing circles around his nipples and gradually going lower. She brushed lightly across his penis, causing him to gasp, then worked her way back up to his chest. With a look of desire, she moved out of Leon's arms, laying back against the pillows. Her hands moved slowly over her breasts and down to rub her clit, giving Leon an inviting look.

"Raieya?" he said, his voice thick with desire.

"Take me," she moaned.

Leon smirked, excitement in his eyes. He moved toward her, meeting her lips in a rough kiss. Raieya pushed back against his chest, shaking her head slightly.

"I want you to take me," she demanded. "Have your way with me. Don't hold back."

Leon nodded, grabbing her shoulders. Roughly he flipped her onto her stomach, as she cried out in surprise. He moved so that he was behind her, positioned between her legs.

"Leon!" Raieya cried into the sheets as he suddenly, roughly entered her.

Leon firmly gripped her shoulders, pinning her down as he began to move. He grunted, thrusting into her hard and fast, pushing against her shoulders for leverage. Raieya moaned loudly underneath him, moving her hips in small circles in time with him. Leon groaned, digging into her shoulders as he thrust deeper into her. Raieya cried out, her hands tangling into the sheets. She felt him nearing her spot and pressed her lower body against the bed. Gripping her harder still, Leon thrust slightly deeper. Raieya clung to the sheets, breathing heavily and feeling sweat dripping between their bodies. Leon continued his fast pace, groaning.

"Oh God, Leon!" she screamed, as he hit her spot just right and an intense orgasm washed over her.

"Raieya!" he moaned, thrusting into her once more and climaxing as well.

He clung to her as another orgasm washed over her, their breathing heavy. At last their breathing began to slow and Leon eased out of her. He collapsed beside her, drawing her back into his arms.

Soon they drifted off to sleep. Waking sometime in the night, Raieya quietly gathered her things and slipped out of Leon's chambers, returning once more to her own.


	2. Discovery

Gwaine returned later in the evening the next day and Raieya hurried to greet his return.  
She knocked on the door to his chambers and Gwaine quickly ushered her inside. Instantly their lips met in a rush of kisses, their hands eagerly undressing each other. Raieya always missed touch, no matter how short of a time they were apart. Even though she had enjoyed Leon the previous night, he didn't know her like Gwaine.  
As they continued to kiss and fondle each other, Gwaine scooped her up, moving toward his bed.  
Gingerly Gwaine tossed Raieya onto the bed, standing over top of her. She reached up and pulled him down to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gwaine met her lips in a rough kiss, as she tangled her hands in his hair. Raieya's back arched slightly and she moaned his name as suddenly he was inside of her. His lips brushed across each of her breasts before he began to move. Then he straightened, grabbing her hips and thrusting deeper into her with a groan. Raieya moaned, beginning to move in time with him. Moving faster, he went deeper still. Breathing heavy, Raieya kept pace with him. It wasn't long before she could feel herself nearing climax and she slid a hand down to her clit. A moment later her head fell back against the bed and her back arched, as she cried out with pleasure. Gwaine shifted slightly, gripping her tighter and moving harder and faster into her. He groaned as he came, thrusting completely inside of her. Gwaine remained that way for a moment as his orgasm washed over him. As his breathing began to slow he slid out of her and moved up onto the bed beside her.

"How have you survived without me these past few days?" taunted Gwaine.

"Oh, I've managed," Raieya answered, smiling playfully. "You're not the only man in Camelot you know."

"Not the only one," he agreed. "But the most desirable."

Raieya laughed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" echoed Gwaine with a smirk. "You can't tell me you've had better."

"Hmmm," teased Raieya. "I don't know. Maybe you have some competition."

"Competition?" scoffed Gwaine. "No one could compare to me. Not in your eyes."

"You don't know that," countered Raieya. "Perhaps I had an enjoyable time the other night."

"An enjoyable night?" he repeated, still looking amused. "With who?"

"Leon," Raieya shrugged.

"You slept with Leon?!" said Gwaine incredulously.

"Yeah," she replied, clearly puzzled. "So?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not?" countered Raieya. "We went down to the tavern together, had a few drinks, and well things just escalated from there. Don't you do the same thing all the time?"

"Well- I, yeah," Gwaine stammered.

"Then what's the problem?" Raieya demanded. "Haven't you slept with other people recently?"

"No!" he answered.

Raieya's mouth opened slightly in astonishment.

"Since you've been here it's just been you," said Gwaine. "How many men have you been with?"

"I don't think that's necessarily your business," said Raieya defensively. "But if you must know- just Leon. Just the one night."

"No one else?" he asked.

"No!" Raieya exclaimed. "Gwaine, why are you being like this? It never mattered before who we slept with. How many times were you with different women when we traveled? Has Camelot changed you that much?"

"Not Camelot," he replied, shaking his head. "And you're right. It's nothing. It doesnt matter. Sleep with Leon or whoever else if you want."

"We're not courting," Raieya pointed out. "So I will. So can you."

"Right," he said. "I know."

Raieya studied him for a minute, thrown off by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Gwaine," she said, slowly. "Are you jealous?"

Gwaine thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied at last.

"Why?" Raieya said, moving away from him a little. "You have no reason to be."

Gwaine looked at her, then finally said, "I don't know."

"I'm not yours," Raieya went on. "We aren't courting. We've never been courting. I thought we had an understanding."

Raieya slid off the bed then, kneeling to the floor to find her clothes.

"Raieya," said Gwaine. "We did. We do."

"No. Something's changed," argued Raieya, yanking on her clothes. "You've never been jealous before."

"Just- forget it, Rai," he pleaded. "Stop that and come back to bed."

"I can't!" exclaimed Raieya. "You of all people should understand that."

"I do, Raieya," said Gwaine. "I can't help how you make me feel though."

Raieya stared at him, then bent and picked up her boots.

"No. No, Gwaine," she said, shaking her head. "You aren't supposed to feel anything. That's never been part of this."

"Raieya," Gwaine started.

Raieya was halfway across the room by the time he had stumbled off the bed and caught her arm. "Raieya, please, just come back to bed."

Raieya looked up at him with an icy expression in her blue eyes.

"Let go," she said, her voice even and quiet.

Gwaine dropped her arm, a hurt look on his face.

"You have to feel something," he said quietly. "I know you do."

"It doesn't matter," Raieya replied. "I don't want to feel anything. That was not the deal. I don't want this."

She spun on her heel then and strode toward the door.

"Raieya!" Gwaine called after her.

Raieya ignored him, slamming the door closed behind her.

Gwaine sighed and sat heavily down on the bed, his head dropping into hands.


	3. Unwanted Feelings

Gwaine and Lancelot sat in the armory working on cleaning and sharpening the weapons.

"You're quiet," Lancelot remarked, breaking the silence that had hung between them.

Gwaine grunted in response. "Just thinking."

"You seem a bit distracted lately," pressed Lancelot. "Is there something bothering you?"

Gwaine shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"Nothing that should be," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lancelot.

"Raieya," said Gwaine, rubbing the cloth harder than necessary along the blade he was holding.

"What about her?" pressed Lancelot.

"She slept with Leon," he answered at last.

Lancelot drew in a breath, shocked. "I'm sorry, Gwaine."

"You shouldn't be," snapped Gwaine. "She is not mine. She never was."

"You have always been courting her, in my opinion," said Lancelot, unfazed by Gwaine's outburst. "Have you seen anyone else since her arrival here?"

Gwaine shook his head, ignoring Lancelot's first comment.

"That says something about how you feel about her, don't you think?" Lancelot pointed out.

Gwaine shot him an exasperated look in reply.

"If there is nothing between you then why are you being this way now?"

"I don't know!" he replied, shortly. "I don't understand it!"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lancelot smiling slightly. "You're in love with her."

"I am not in love with her!" argued Gwaine.

"You are," Lancelot replied calmly. "You're jealous of Leon and upset because she slept with someone other than you when you've been devoted purely to her all this time."

"I'm not 'devoted' to her, Lancelot," Gwaine said firmly. "I've just been less interested in seeing other women because I know she can satisfy me, and she does."

"That doesn't explain why you're upset by her choosing to sleep with someone else though, does it?" countered Lancelot.

"I shouldn't be upset by that!"

"Yet you are," Lancelot remarked.

"It doesn't matter," said Gwaine shortly. "Even if I did feel something for her, she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

Lancelot shook his head. "I believe she loves you as well, she has just not yet accepted that."

"If she loved me, then why would she sleep with Leon or anyone else for that matter?"

"I can't say for sure," Lancelot answered. "But we must keep in mind Raieya's strange aversion to love. Perhaps she is realizing what she feels for you is love and she slept with Leon to find out if that's truly the case. Maybe she slept with him simply to prove to herself she still can sleep with other men. If she fears being in love maybe she is attempting to push you away right now. Perhaps she is trying to prove to herself that she is not in love."

"She's not in love," argued Gwaine. "Not Raieya. She won't have anything to do with it. She's already upset with me for getting jealous. In fact, when I hinted at possibly having feelings for her, she fled."

"You have feelings for her, then?" Lancelot asked, a knowing smile dancing onto his face.

"I'm not supposed to," said Gwaine irritably. "I'm not supposed to feel anything, according to her. We had an understanding."

"And yet you have had a change of heart," Lancelot replied.

Gwaine shrugged. "I know Raieya. She doesn't want this. I need to just forget it."

"No," Lancelot said firmly. "All she needs is time. She'll come around."

"I doubt it," Gwaine replied. "I have no claim on her. She'll never be just mine."

"She will," argued Lancelot. "You must be patient. She'll realize she can't fight her own feelings forever."

"She's spent a long time ignoring her emotions," Gwaine replied. "I don't think I can change that. Besides she's avoiding me anyway."

"For once I think you're underestimating yourself, Gwaine," said Lancelot. "Raieya won't be able to avoid you forever. I see how she looks at you, the way you are with each other. This will all work out in time. You two were meant to be together."

"You can't know that,"scoffed Gwaine.

"I'm certain that you are," said Lancelot, unfazed.

* * *

The evening entertainment had finally ended and Raieya hurried out of the banquet hall to her room. She had felt Gwaine's eyes on her, noticed him watching her all evening and she needed to get away. She was still angry with him for his behavior the previous night. And now she was feeling a bit guilty, which only made her even more angry with him. He wasn't supposed to feel anything and neither was she. He wasn't supposed to have any emotional affect on her.

Raieya put away her lute and changed into her regular tunic, determined to go find the person she blamed for Gwaine's behavior. Lancelot. She grabbed a light cloak from her wardrobe and headed out to the castle grounds.

It didn't take her too long before she caught up with him near the castle gardens.

"Lancelot," she called.

Lancelot stopped and turned to see who had said his name.

"My lady," he greeted her.

Raieya frowned and rolled her eyes.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry?" Lancelot responded, confused.

"You," she snapped. "You've filled Gwaine's head with all your nonsense about love and now you've ruined everything!"

"Raieya," said Lancelot. "I-"

"Now he seems to think he has feelings for me," Raieya interrupted. "That he can be jealous! As if he has some sort of claim on me! It's almost as though he believed we were courting. _You_ gave him that impression!"

"I've only merely pointed out that the two of you might as well be," countered Lancelot. "It's obvious to me you have feelings for each other."

"You're wrong!" Raieya exclaimed. "You have no right to claim you know my feelings! What Gwaine and I had was a close friendship. Nothing more was to _ever_ come from it!"

"What would be so wrong with Gwaine loving you?" asked Lancelot calmly.

"That's not what I want," said Raieya coldly. "I am no one's. Gwaine used to understand that. We used to share the same view. Now you've turned my closest friend into someone else!"

"Gwaine has always had the ability to fall in love," argued Lancelot. "So do you. It doesn't change who you are. Love is not such a bad thing."

"Love isn't real," said Raieya slowly and firmly. "It's a pretty name for lust between two people. A name to disguise a weapon two people can use against each other. A term for manipulation, betrayal. I will not fall into the trap you call 'love' ever again."

"True love is none of those things," Lancelot replied, shaking his head. "It's when two people care deeply for each other and are devoted to one another."

"Commitment?" scoffed Raieya. "No. Nothing lasts forever."

"It could," said Lancelot. "If you gave it a chance."

"No," said Raieya firmly. "No. I told you. I am not interested in _love._ A relationship just complicates everything. I enjoyed the uncomplicated friendship Gwaine and I had. Now that's over."

"Your friendship with Gwaine doesn't have to end just because he has feelings for you," Lancelot pointed out.

"But now everything is different! How can I confide anything in him if it might make him jealous? How can we be intimate if he thinks it could lead to something more?"

"Surely Gwaine will respect your wishes regardless of what he feels," Lancelot responded.

"I can't," snapped Raieya. "I can't think of us as the same, knowing he wants more."

"I think, perhaps, you should examine your own feelings, Raieya," suggested Lancelot. "You might find that you care for him more than you think. And ask yourself, are you really willing to give up your friendship with Gwaine just because he cares for you?"

"He's not supposed to care for me in that way!" exclaimed Raieya, frustrated. "And I don't care for Gwaine in that way. I don't care for _anyone_ in that way. I can't. I won't."

"I believe you can," said Lancelot. "Eventually you will have to come to terms with your feelings and when you do, you'll find that you do care for Gwaine."

"You're wrong!" Raieya shouted. "I don't care for anyone! I don't need anyone! And you can tell Gwaine that too!"

"Raieya," Lancelot started but she had already turned away from him and hurried back toward the castle.


	4. Reflecting

Raieya spent the next day continuing to avoid Gwaine. She still wasn't ready to confront him about her feelings. How could she, when she still wasn't sure of them herself?  
Being forced to think about her emotions for a change was not something Raieya had anticipated doing. She was used to going along with things as they came, without putting much thought into it. She had learned long ago in Fairwood not to get attached to anyone. Yet here she was, thinking about Gwaine.  
She knew she liked Gwaine, quite a lot actually, but did that mean she loved him? Raieya didn't know. If she really thought about it, she was afraid to love again. Hadnt it only led to bad things with Lucan? If she said she loved Gwaine who was to say it would last? That he wouldn't change his mind next time he saw a pretty girl?  
Yet she had to admit, she was very surprised when Gwaine had said he hadn't seen anyone else since her arrival in Camelot. Raieya was also a little surprised herself that she hasn't sought anyone else's company until Leon. Though she tended to never have nearly as many partners as Gwaine had. Actually she had been quite content with Gwaine since their reunion. She supposed that was why it took her so long to try someone else. And that had just been for fun. Raieya liked Leon but he was just a friend, nothing more. Their tryst had been a one time thing. They both understood that. Gwaine was the only person she ever returned to.  
Raieya began to wonder why that was. Partly she knew because he was so good at satisfying her. Even though they joked about it, no would ever could compare to him.  
She and Gwaine also got along very well. He had an easy going personality, even though he could be arrogant and cocky at times. Raieya liked to think she put him in his place occasionally. He was easy to joke with and he made her laugh often. Not only that, Raieya had always felt she could trust him. Somehow she knew, without a doubt, he would never betray her. How she was so certain of this, she wasn't sure.  
Did that mean she did have feelings for him?  
Raieya shook her head. She wasn't ready for this. The thought of being in a relationship made her feel trapped. Maybe, over time, she would be ready, but not yet. Who was to say Gwaine would wait for her? It didn't seem fair to her to ask that of him. Especially when she wasn't sure she'd ever come around.  
Deciding she could do with some advice, Raieya resolved to go visit Gwen.

* * *

Gwen welcomed Raieya in to her small cottage and the two sat down with some tea to talk.

"What's been going on these past couple days?" asked Gwen. "You seem like something's bothering you."

Raieya nodded. "Gwaine and I had an argument of sorts."

"I thought it might have to do with him," Gwen replied. "What happened?"

"When he was off on that patrol a few days ago, I went to the tavern with Leon. We both got a little drunk and we ended up sleeping together. It was just a bit of fun, nothing more. When Gwaine found out though, he got a little upset about it. I don't think he had any right to because we're not courting. So I got angry with him and I haven't spoken to him since."

"Oh, Raieya," said Gwen, gently. "I don't prevent to understand your odd relationship with Gwaine but obviously he's jealous."

"That's the problem!" said Raieya. "We are not in a relationship. He has no right to be jealous!"

"Maybe not," agreed Gwen. "Though it sounds like he has feelings for you. If that's the case it's only natural he get jealous."

"I don't know how to deal with feelings," admitted Raieya. "How can I handle Gwaine's feelings when I don't understand my own?"

"Well," began Gwen. "Let's try to sort them out. What are you feeling?"

"Angry, first off," she replied. "I don't want to deal with this. I'm angry with Gwaine for forcing me to think about it."

Gwen nodded. "What else?"

"I suppose maybe a little guilty," she replied. "Because of Gwaine's reaction. I don't like it."

"If you don't care what Gwaine thinks, why do you feel guilty?" challenged Gwen.

"I'm not sure," Raieya answered. "I suppose because he's my friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course I do," Raieya immediately responded.

Gwen smiled. "Then I think you have your answer."

"That doesn't mean I want a relationship right now," argued Raieya.

"Then tell him that," urged Gwen. "If he cares for you, he will understand."

"Are you sure that wont ruin our friendship?"

"I am certain," said Gwen confidently.

"I suppose I will," said Raieya slowly. "Thanks, Gwen."

Gwen smiled. "Things will work out."

Raieya finished her tea, thanked Gwen, and returned to the castle to prepare for her evening duties.


	5. Reconciling

The next day, Raieya finished her duties early and decided to change out of her dress and head down to the practice field. She was feeling frustrated and wanted to go work off some of that feeling on the practice target. Even though she knew she could easily have found a sparring partner, this time she decided she'd rather be alone. She and Gwaine were still not  
on good terms, nor was she too happy with Lancelot. Instead she slipped off to the field by herself, content to practice on the target. She was working on putting more force into her attack, as Percival had been showing her in their sessions, when her blade met with something else metallic, instead of the wood she had been expecting. To her surprise, Gwaine had snuck up on her and stood on the opposite end of her blade. She screamed in annoyance, turning the full force of her attack on him. Gwaine parried her blows, knowing her well enough to anticipate her movements. He let her wear herself out a bit, then turned the attack on her. The sound of metal clanging rang through the air as they dueled, neither having a clear upper hand. At last, Gwaine disarmed her with his signature move, sending her sword flying to the ground. Raieya glared at him, turning to pick it up. She grabbed it off the ground and strode away from him.

"Where are you going?"'he called.

She ignored him and continued on her path. When she reached the armory she hurried inside, hoping she could get out before he caught up with her.

"Raieya," said Gwaine, closing the door behind him as he entered the room.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

Gwaine shook his head, dropping his own sword to the ground and closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arms, pulling her into an embrace and meeting her lips in a rough kiss. Raieya's eyes widened with anger but she did not pull away. Instead she shoved against his chest, pushing him into the wall and nipping his lower lip. Gwaine grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back and slamming her against the closed door. He felt her fingers at his belt, undoing the buckle. They broke apart briefly so Gwaine could yank off her boots and pants, tossing them aside. Then he grabbed her once more, lifting her off the ground and shoving her back against the door as he roughly entered her. Raieya cried out as he did, wrapping her legs around him and tangling her hands in his hair. She pulled at it as he began to move with a hard and fast stroke. She moaned, moving her hands down a bit to scratch his neck. Gwaine groaned in response, shoving her even harder into the door. Raieya dug her hands into his shoulders pushing back against the door as he brought her closer to the edge. She felt him go deeper in response and soon she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. A moment later Gwaine came, thrusting roughly into her.  
He kept her pinned against the door until their breathing began to slow, then let her down as he eased out of her.  
Raieya grabbed her breeches and boots from the floor, quickly putting them back on. Then she snatched her sword and scabbard from the nearby bench and wordlessly left the armory.

* * *

She hurried through the grounds until she reached her room, slamming the door closed behind her. Raieya tossed her sword onto the table and collapsed into a chair. With an aggravated sigh she yanked her boots off and tossed them toward her wardrobe. Her unexpected encounter with Gwaine had thrown her off completely. How could she possibly avoid him after a session like that? In fact she realized she just wanted to go back to him and make him do it again. And if he could just show up uninvited and shove her against a wall and have his way with her, why couldn't she?

Determined, Raieya changed out of her clothes and into just a shift. She slid on some slippers, then wrapped herself up in a cloak, to avoid being caught walking around in her nightclothes. Satisfied, she slipped out of her room and headed down the familiar path to Gwaine's chambers.

* * *

No one paid any attention to Raieya as she made her way through the torch lit hallways. At last reaching her destination, she knocked on Gwaine's door. Slowly the door creaked open and he appeared in the frame.

"Raieya," he said, looking somewhat surprised.

Silently she brushed past him and into his room, not waiting for an invitation. Gwaine shut the door behind her a curious look on his face.  
Raieya didn't pause for an explanation. She cast her cloak aside, letting it fall to the floor, as she closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a rough kiss, as they pressed their bodies up against each other. Gwaine moved his hands up into her hair, pulling at it as she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth before kissing him again. She slid a hand down between them, stroking the growing bulge in his pants.

"Dammit, Raieya," he gasped as she gently squeezed him.

Raieya met his eyes briefly, a mischievous look on her face. While she continued to tease him with her hand, she turned the rest of her attention to the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder met. She nipped the skin and then sucked where she bit, repeating the action as he let out a low groan. Gwaine grabbed her shoulders, tugging her shift down as he did. Raieya kicked the garment aside as he brought his hands up and massaged her breasts. Raieya moaned and nipped his shoulder again, then turned her attention back to his lips. Their tongues dueled for a bit, then Raieya pushed him back. Deftly she unbuckled his belt. Her hands ran over his chest and down his stomach. As her hands traveled lower she moved her body with them, sliding his pants down with her. Gwaine stepped out of them the rest of the way and Raieya grabbed his hand, jerking him down to the floor with her. Immediately she shoved against his chest, knocking him flat on his back. Raieya smirked as she moved to straddle him, positioning herself so that he entered her. She stretched her legs toward his shoulders and pinned his legs down by grabbing his shins. Gwaine groaned as suddenly she began to move, swinging her hips in a circular motion. Raieya cried out as she changed directions, enjoying the complete control she had over him. He clutched her thighs as she moved and shifted slightly underneath her with a gasp as she once again changed directions. Nearing the edge, Raieya sat up a little and released her hold on his legs. She leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on his lips before sitting up once more. Sensing what she wanted, Gwaine drew his legs up and began to thrust his hips up.

"Gwaine!" Raieya cried with delight.

She leaned back, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. A moment later she moaned his name again as her muscles tightened around his length. Breathing heavy, Gwaine thrust into her harder still until at last he shoved all the way into her and came with a loud groan. Raieya lay back against his knees, a satisfied look on her face.

"This," she said softly. "Is all it is. This is what I want. I'm not ready for anything more."

With a grunt, Gwaine sat up and met her gaze. His hazel eyes searched her blue ones for just a moment.

"This is all," he agreed firmly.

He wrapped his arms around her so that her head rested against his shoulder. They held each other until their breathing returned to normal.

"Let's go to bed, Raieya," said Gwaine. "The floor's not really my favorite place to sleep."

Raieya laughed and slowly stood, easing him out of her as she did. Gwaine got to his feet and made his way over to the bed. For a second, Raieya considered leaving but quickly changed her mind. She was tired of sleeping alone. He'd agreed with her after all. They could go back to normal now, just as she'd been wanting.  
Raieya headed over to the bed and joined him. Gwaine wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"Good night, Gwaine," she said sleepily.

"Night, Rai," he replied.

Raieya sighed and closed her eyes, feeling relieved that she and Gwaine were back on good terms.


End file.
